


Into The Empire

by lildovah24



Category: Jade Empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildovah24/pseuds/lildovah24
Summary: Arcadia McGreggor didn't sign up to be pulled into a war between master and student, but now she may be the only one who can stop it. Assuming she can find out just why she was brought into this world.





	Into The Empire

Wu couldn't remember the last time she had slept. Hell, she could barely remember the last time she ate something filling rather than a quick snack to keep her on her feet. Her stay in the Imperial city had been interesting, to say the least. Between putting on a play for the entire capital city and fighting her friend Black Whirlwind's brother in the arena, she was sure to remember this trip until she drew her last breath. However, her focus fixated just beyond the horizon, her eyes glued to the palace hovering in the clouds. That was the true reason she was here, the true reason she had fought through ghost towns, pirate fortresses and the still burning remains of her now former home. Her master, the man who raised her, the man she considered a father, a teacher, he was there; taken hostage by his brother the emperor. Had he suffered at all while he was there? Was there hope of reasoning with the emperor? Would she and her friends be able to do it alone? "Wu...get some sleep. You've been staring off at the palace for almost an hour now." Wu looked up when she heard Dawn Star's voice, smiling softly at her oldest friend. "You know the master says not to dwell...everything will be fine." "I know Dawn Star, I'm sorry for worrying you." Wu stood slowly, pulling her friend into a hug. "Come...we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, perhaps it would be best to get some sleep." She lead Dawn Star to her tent before glancing back at the palace again. Tomorrow would be the day.

* * *

 

From the palace, a figure clad in golden robes stood, looking out at the land below, scanning and searching for something he was not aware of. He had suffered much in the last twenty years, the death of his wife, the death of his youngest brother, the betrayal by both of his brothers, the near death of his lands. He had brought his lands back to prosperity, had brought his empire back from the verge of death. But Sun Hai could not see the future of his empire, could not see his own future or that of his daughter's. He turned, walking back to his throne in silence, vaguely aware of the man walking out of the shadows. "Brother, I thought I told you not to disturb me." It wasn't a question, wasn't a suggestion, but was a statement of fact. "I have much to think about and your presence here is….distracting to me." Sun Hai turned his head to look at the seemingly older man walking up behind him, chuckling slightly. "The years have not been kind to you Sun Li...tomorrow will not be either." Sun Li stood quietly, nodding at his brother's words. "The years have been more kind to me than they have to you. I see your true form brother, I see the truth in your heart. What is there, well that is the worst punishment of all." Sun Li made sure to keep his face neutral, showing no glimpse of emotion. Sun Hai laughed at his words, his smile a sneer that stretched his thin lips too far. "I have done what no mortal has done before. I am emperor and god. It would wise of you to remember that. Now go back to your chambers before I have you dragged there." Sun Hai turned and waved his hand, dismissing his brother before making his way to the back of the throne room. Sun Li's face turned harsh the moment his brother turned, his eyes scanning the room for a moment before he moved to the center of the room. He could not have his student succeed tomorrow if his information had been true. He had a plan that would turn the kind girl he had raised as a weapon, into a heartless woman bent on destruction, one that as he studied a still burning fire in the corner of the room, he was putting into motion. He would not let himself be defeated again, this newest plan would make sure of that.

* * *

 

"Kay, let's go!" Arcadia looked up from her book, grinning a bit at her friends. She put her bookmark in its place, standing to join them. A chill went up her spine, turning to look behind her. She could have sworn she felt eyes on her back, could have sworn she heard someone call her name, felt someone move behind her. When she saw no one she shook her head, turning back to her friends and hurrying to catch up with her. She was sure that it was just her imagination, it had to be. As her focus moved from what she thought she felt, what she thought she heard and back to her friends, she didn't notice the figure standing in the shadows that was watching her, a terrible smirk spreading over his face. She would do. She would do nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a story I've been working on for a few years now and this is finally a version that I'm mostly happy with. Updates will, sadly not be regular as I just got accepted to write a piece for an Animal Crossing fanzine, so when that's done I should have regular updates.
> 
> If this story seems familiar to you at all, it's probably because this is essentially a re-upload from my fanfiction.net account.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
